


Wings Of Freedom

by XxJadedKuroTenshixX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M, quite a bit of hopelessness, torture?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJadedKuroTenshixX/pseuds/XxJadedKuroTenshixX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America (Alfred) has been in a laboratory for 5 years with no hope of salvation. For those years, people have been messing with his genes but for what purpose? One day, Ameica escapes but with a price to pay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers. If any of you are curious, I have an account on FF.net, my user is XaoshiTheKuroTenshi. I've written Hetalia fan fics over there for a while and now this is my first fic on Archive Of Our Own. Hope you enjoy!

**Wings of Freedom**

**chapter 1**

**-America's POV-**

Everything I can see is white with little blotches of red here and there. As I stood to walk through the room, I noticed the blue hospital clothes I had on and noticed the red on it too.

_Ironic, I never thought I'd see my countries colors used in such a way..._

After passing a massive piece of machinery, I found a pile of bodies wearing the same hospital clothes as me. These bodies weren't just dead, but they were mangled.

Before I could ponder more, I suddenly felt a rubbery substance on my shoulder. As I turned around to see what it was, there was that same sensation on my waist.

Then, I heard a voice.

"My my Alfred, it seems you keep on forgetting where you are."

_Oh yeah, I remember now. I've been in this strange laboratory for about 5 years now. Funny how no countries have noticed my abnormal absence. In fact, they probably enjoy the silence. Fuck. Them. All._

"Now now Alfie, its time for your daily temperamental testing! I know its your favorite!"

_Favorite my ass. That's just a load of fuckin' shit. Hurts like hell!_

I grunt in response to the statement. I had no choice: either say no and be tortured and forced to be tested or say yes and get it over with. The doctors guided me out the door and down a white, hospital-like hall.

_Ugh... I hate my life. Ever since I've been taken in by these freaks, my body has been acting weird. Like my back for example: Hurts. Like. HELL. I have no idea what these lab bastards are doing to me but I don't have the power to resist it. Also, My head hurts a lot! Dunno why but it freakin' burns!_

I know these people test with people's bodies and see how far they can go. That's why there are so many 'body piles' in random, unused rooms. Sometimes I find myself just roaming around and forgetting everything I know like a walking, talking, experimental doll without any mind of its own. It's kind if scary in a sense. I fear I might lose my mind forever; I don't know what I would do if that happened.

After a minute or two of walking down the hall, the doctors and I arrived at the testing room of the day for me.

'Yay' I sarcastically cheered in my head as I walked inside.

"Mr. Jones, I'll let you know some positive news," one stone-faced doctor begins.

_Oh really? What, your gonna release me? Your gonna stop testing me? Gah, you couldn't possibly give me **positive** news._

"Your testing results are very productive, so we are going to have to move your residential area from the cell-holding area to a 24 hour watch room."

_Huh? What did he just say? Productive results? What does that mean? And what is a 24 hour watch room and how is it better?_

"You see," he continued, "with our experiments on you, we have been trying to imbed the DNA of a bird with your DNA and see what that will do to your physical abilities. Most peoples DNA won't merge with the birds and they die from there body going crazy; in your case, Alfred, your DNA, with little resistance, is merging quite well with the eagles. So, we will be testing your soon-to-be newfound abilities after we see results in the 24h room. Don't worry, it's just like a hospital room, except there are cameras everywhere!" The doctor explained.

I could only silently nod my head and be lead away to the '24hr room' they were all so fond of.

The moment I was thrown into the room, my chest started to throb and burn so much that I fell to my knees and started to clutch my chest. I barely heard the door lock before I started to scream in agony.

_I...need someone...to save....me...... I'm not...sure...how long....I can take...this..._

Suddenly, I heard an intercom click on. "I'm sorry Mr. Jones. I forgot to mention that I added fumes in your room to help speed up the process a bit." Then, the intercom clicked off.

_Fuck. You._

Only a second later, I heard another click on signaling the intercom turning on. Then, I heard a VERY familiar voice.

"Hello Mr. America. How are your eagle-wings coming along? I'm sure it feels great!"

'Russia' I internally growled.

I then screamed out, partially from pain, partially from anger, "Why are you doing this to me Russia? We are allies right?"

"Mr. America!" He gasped sarcastically in response, "how could you have forgotten that life changing moment we spent together?"

_Huh? Life changing wha?_

He sighed into the microphone and darkly reminded, "You insulted my country, so I'll insult yours. I put up with your antics long enough now Alfie~ so now this is my punishment to you. Obviously I cannot keep you here forever...the world just cannot sit still without America. Soon, they will save you. Even so, then, it will be too late; you will have already received your punishment." He creepily giggled and rhetorically added, "I wonder how 'proud' the great American can stand with his 'prideful' eagle wings on his back like the crazy freak he is. No one will see you the same again." He finished.

Then, the intercom clicked off.

_Wings? Nobody ever mentioned wings. Is that a figure of speech? No way, the human anatomy isn't built to allow wings to fit on their back! Is that what they were doing all this time? I have to stop this! But, I don't know anything about medicine? Ah! This is so frustrating! I'm completely powerless. This is all my fault! I should've put up more of a fight! Now I'll never be normal again!!!_

After going through my own mental train wreck, a wave of immense pain traveled through my back.

I screamed out into the empty, lonesome room for what felt like hours. Once my throat tired from screaming, I hoarsely moaned, grunted, and whimpered at the pain I continued to experience.

Soon enough, I started to feel two large, welt-like bumps on my back.

As days went by, the bumps started to grow very large, making it impossible to enter a restful state lying on my back.

One day, a doctor came in and told me that he needed me to lay on the bed in my '24hr room' because an emergency surgery was needed to complete the wing-growth process. So, I did as I was told. Besides, I had nothing to lose. The pain was already too much for me to deal with constantly.

As soon as I laid my body stomach down on the bed, they leather-bound me to the bed using restraints.

_Hmmmm, was it going to be that bad?_

The doctors looked at each other as if trying to decide on something after they finished tying me up. They then started to speak Russian to one another.

_What could they be discussing at a time like this?_

Whatever it was, they quickly decided with a nod of their heads and a smooth 'da' to do it. One doctor rushed over to me and murmured a quite Russian apology before injecting something into me via syringe. I felt like my whole body was on fire. I let out a brief scream then passed out.

Wings. That's what I saw the moment I opened my eyes after the operation. They weren't those pretty, pure white angel wings. They weren't those pure black demon wings either. They were EAGLE wings; what pretty eagle wings they were too! However, these wings weren't those puny wings you see people in cartoons with, they were HUGE. For a few moments, I admired the beautiful eagle wings until I remembered they were on MY back.

_Huh? Did I seriously grow eagle wings? This can't be possible. Wait, what happened during that operation? Where did all the doctors go? Shit!_

My back was hit with a sharp, painful, burning sensation. What the hell? Then I looked around for those doctors again.

_Why the fuck does my back hurt so much? Is it because of the operation? Is it because my body is accommodating my wings?_

Before I could do anything else, I heard the sirens.

_What the hell does that mean?_

I stood up and walked over to the entry door to the '24hr room' to see if I could get out. It was unlocked.

_Thank goodness! Now let's see...where is the lounging area for those fuckin' lab bastards?_

After walking for a minute, I found a door with a picture engraved: this picture was that of a fork, spoon, and knife.

_I think that means lounge!!!_

I threw open the door and ran inside. I had indeed walked into the 'lounge' room but it most obviously was a **Russian** lounge room. It looked nothing like **American** lounge rooms. As soon as I walked deeper into the room, I heard an explosion along with a piece of the wall in my face.

_Crap! I gotta hide!_

I ran under a table and I found a dead Russian doctor.

_This will (hopefully) do._

I grabbed his lab coat and 'attempted' to move my wings. After about five tries, I got them to lower enough, so I slung the coat over my wings and back. Then, I crouched under the table and saw two men with army boots walk in.

It was then that I finally connected the dots.

_Oh, those were intruder sirens._

I stayed under the table crouching and waited to identify the intruders. _Do I even need to? Wouldn't anything be better than this?_ But, I waited anyways.

"But Angeleterre, we haven't even searched yet! Maybe this isn't just a dead end! Maybe America is here!" I hear a Frenchman's voice that was all too familiar.

"Yeah. But what if he's gone forever? I don't know what I'd do then." I heard a British voice.

_France! England!_

I started to jump up in joy at my newfound salvation but I forgot that I was under a table and I hit the underside of the stupid lounging table loudly.

_Ah fuck. That hurt._

"Who is there!" England suddenly jumped and used his threatening voice. "Come out where I can see you!"

I slowly whispered hoarsely,

"He...ll...o........E....ng....la...nd."

It seemed, since I hadn't spoken in forever, it's was bit hard.

_I wonder how long I was out since the operation. Well, no matter what, I guess it was long enough for me to lose my speaking skills._

"Huh?" England's voice cracked.

In response to my shaky greeting, he decided to flip the table over.

"America? Is that you? What did they do to you? Are you okay?" He rushed over to me and -attempted- to hug me.

"Ah! Don't!" I screamed out. My voice cracked on the 'don't'.

"What? Why?" England questioned me, extremely concerned.

"Just...please... don't...."I mumbled out as I felt the stinging pain in my back again. "Ar...thur..." I gasped out as I fell down onto the ground.

I faintly remember hearing shouting and crying before I passed out.

I awoke about 3 days after they saved me. But, even then, I was bombarded with many unanswered questions after awakening. Before I could try to answer them, I remembered my wings.

_Ah, shit! Did they find them? What will they think of me? Will they think I'm a freak? Do they think I'm a freak?!_

"Did you touch me?" I asked in a VERY threatening tone.

They did not answer, mostly because I've never spoken like that before.

"Answer me! Did you see?! Did you fuckin' touch me?!!" I screamed.

_Oh fuck! They did didn't they?! Crap! Shit! Fuck! Oh fuck! They found out didn't they! Why aren't they fuckin' answering me?!!_

"No." France dared to say firmly. "We didn't. Instead, we made a Russian doctor a hostage and made him carry you. Remember? You told us not to touch you. He's been taking care of you." He said seriously.

"Thank goodness...." I mumbled under my breath.

"What...happened to you..."England barely cried out.

_Thank goodness...thank goodness...thank goodness...._

"Where's that fuckin' Russian bastard? I need to talk to him." I demanded.

"Don't ignore me!!!" England screamed at me.

"Arthur, I'll explain later, I NEED to speak to the Russian right now." I reasoned with the unstable country.

He grunted followed by him mumbling a quiet but noticeable 'fine' and walked out with France. Only a few minutes later, a raven-haired Russian walked in wearing an "I love England" T-shirt with jeans.

_Oh, I see. We are in England right now._

"Hey, how did you hide these freakin' large wings from them?"

He chuckled a little and said, "Don't worry Mr. Jones, you are our organization's pride. We won't risk you being found out just yet." He smirked, "Besides, Mr. Russia intended this to be a punishment of shame. If you feel ashamed, it worked." He then switched to a polite tone and continued, "Although, since I'm the only one who can help you through this, I would prefer it if you allowed me to accompany you. You don't have to trust me; after all, I **am** Russian. Even so, wouldn't you like me to teach you how to USE your wings?"

_Use them? Why the fuck would I care about that? I want them gone! But wait~ does that mean he can teach me how to hide them?_

"Does that include how to hide them?" I gave in and asked.

"Of course~!" He cheered.

_This may be my only hope to get through this!_

"Yes, I would. You shall accompany me but on MY terms." I replied simply.

"Okay!" He cheered again.

Then, the door slammed open.

"America-san! Are you okay? Did anything happen to you? Where have you been the past few years?" He rushed out like a nervous child giving a 10 second speech.

_Japan~ you missed me? Aw. I'm so happy! He's never really showed much of a concern for me until now!_

"Besides, America-kun, the economy is all messed up now because of your disappearance. What are we going to do? Everyone's coming to me and England-san trying to get answers from us that we don't know!" Japan suddenly gets angry.

_Oh. I see. Economy and England's inconvenience. That's it. That's all? Heh, of course._

"Leave!" I shouted clearly irritated.

"Wha-" Japan almost asked until I repeated myself much louder.

"FUCKIN' LEAVE! WHAT THE HELL IS SO HARD ABOUT THE FUCKIN' WORD LEAVE! LEAVE! I WANT TO BE ALONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Japan, England, and France looked so very shocked at my reaction.

"You all will never understand me for the rest of your good-for-nothing lives so please, if you don't care, then leave." I spoke much quieter. "You don't understand what happened to me and you never will...so go...leave me alone please."

"America-san..." Japan whispered.

"Come on Japan, he clearly wants to be left alone right now..." England reasoned with the Jap and walked out with the two.

"Are you sure you wanted to do that?" The raven, Russian man asked me.

"Yeah, the farther they are, the lesser likelihood of them finding out the truth there is." I explained.

"I see..." The Russian mumbled and went into deep thought.

_Regardless, I never want them to find out about the wings...ever... Sorry Kiku, Arthur, and Francis. I can't risk it._

_**Please, just stay away from me...** _


	2. The Flying Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Alfie gets to try out his wings and practice but what happens if he overestimates himself at the wrong time? What will happen? Read forward to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah~ I realize this is a slow series but I'm also working on a series on FanFiction.net so... Anyways, for this story, I need recommendations for an America pairing. Other than that, enjoy reading, leave kudos, and comment please!

**Wings of Freedom**

**chapter 2**

**-America's POV-**

 So, after about a month in England's 'private' hospital, I finally got to get up an walk about. The only complaint I have is this: I'm stuck in England.

"America. You need to stop this at once!" England scolded me.

_What did I do to make him mad? Oh yeah. Heh. I just hit on a British woman. Man was she cute. Why's he so mad? It's not like I was serious or anything._

"That is something you would expect from an Italian but NOT from you!" He continued.

_Ugh, could he just shut up? I'm not in the mood to be scolded._

"America, are you listening to me?" He questioned my state of mind.

"Yes, yes, yes I am." I sighed out in irritation.

Luckily, the Russian bastard decided to walk in at that moment.

"Oh! Looks like it's time for my personal rehab time! Got to go Iggy. Maybe another time." I reasoned and hurried out with the Russian.

"It's not time for rehab, Alfred." The doctor informed me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know I know..." I calmly admitted as we walked down a hallway. "Let's pretend it is though." I slyly remarked.

"What?" He wondered aloud.

"Take me to that practice field you found. It's about time I learned how to use these things." I replied pointing to my back.

"Okay, follow me." The doctor creepily giggled.

We walked for about an hour until we got there but the good news is: we did.

"Okay Mr. Jones. Do you feel your wings today?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Try to move them." He suggested. I tried lifting them but they only went up a little.

"There you go...just like that. Now try to flap them like you would your arms except use your wings." He explained.

That went on for hours. It was like learning how to move an arm. Eventually, I got a pretty good handle on it. After that, we headed back. It was about 9:00pm but we still made it back.

"America! Where have you been?!" England rushed over to me when I walked though the door. Oh joy. Here we go again.

It was eleven o'clock. _Time to practice secretly. Alone. Without that bastards hawk eyes on my back observing me._

I walked outside and ran over to the line of trees right outside the house; jumping to hide behind a tree. Then, I checked towards the house for people following me.

_You can never be too cautious of Russians._

I followed a secret pattern of rocks all the way to the 'practice field' we used for 'flying rehab'. I walked over to the center where a large rock stood talk and proud. It was about as tall as me; I could easily climb up it. The reason this rock was so vital for my practice was so if I could get on top of it flying, I passed a goal and I could safely get down.

So, here I am now.

"Here I go." I mumbled as I tried to move my wings. I fully extended them and the thought 'flap' went through my mind.

They barely started moving. Then, what that Russian jerk told me rang through my head. 'Think of moving your wings as moving your arms.'

Perhaps I tried too hard the first time, but I jerked up into the air speedily and then started falling again.

_I have to flap them again!_

I felt a rush of wind around my back as I speedily flew extremely high into the air.

_Hah! This is fun!_

About then is when I got carried away.

I flew up higher and decided to dive downwards.

_Woohoo! This feels amazing!_

As I fell down, I felt the air around me bend and slither around my skin. Suddenly, the ground appeared closer than before.

_Oh yeah. I just dived downwards..._

My wings angled and flapped at that angle, making my body fly at a diagonal towards the trees.

_Oh crap._

I tried to think of which way to flap but the momentum from the earlier push away from the ground was too fast. I slammed into a tree and fell down face first. I groaned in pain as I tried to get up.

My wings suddenly felt heavy, then they felt like someone stabbed them with many needles.

"AAHHHH SHIIIT!" I screamed out.

"America!" I voice shouted out from a group of trees.

_Huh?_

Then the pain enveloped his body.

**  
-England's POV-**

_Where's America?_

**-20 minutes earlier-**

Before I came to the discovery of America's disappearance, I couldn't go to sleep. I was roaming around the house when I looked out the window. I saw a person wearing a heavy jacket running at full speed away from the house.

_The only person who'd be wearing a heavy jacket to my knowledge would be America!_

To double check my conclusion, I ran over to his room.

No America in sight.

_Oh no!_

I ran into the frog's room and yanked the sheets from his body.

"Francis! Get up now!" I harshly whispered as I shoved him off the bed.

France groaned and and glared up at the awakener of his slumber.

"What?" He groaned again as he stood.

"I'm going to need you to get dressed and follow me." I commanded.

"Okay, okay." He mumbled as he pulled on his clothes and followed me to the living room.

"So, I think America just ran outside and I think he's trying to hide something from us."

The frog decided to interrupt me there. "Angeleterre, I think we've known that since he told us not to touch him."

"I know that! We are going to find him and his secret!" I announced fully to France.

**-and now we are back to now-**

_Where did America go?_

We walked towards the forest he ran towards.

"Maybe he's in there." France suggested towards the forest.

"Possibly. Let's check it out." I agreed.

We both started running into the forest. I suddenly stopped and considered splitting up to find him.

"Hey frog. We should split up to find him in this forest." I requested aloud.

"Huh? Oh, okay..." France hesitantly agreed.

"What? Are you scared?" I curiously asked.

"Pft. Scared? Angeleterre, no. I am not. Fearless and handsome, I am." France confidently remarked back.

_Hmm. I wonder why he said that then. Oh well._

Then, the lonesome search started.

               **-France's POV-**

I was searching the forest with England when I suddenly saw a winged creature flying close to the ground in a far away clearing. Then, it sped upwards out of my view because of the trees.

_What was that?_

"Hey frog. We should split up to find him in this forest." England asked.

_Did he not see what I saw? Maybe I'm imagining things._

I slowly agreed to England's request.

"What? Are you scared" he asked.

I confidently re-informed him I was not and walked away from England towards the clearing I saw earlier.

_I really wonder though, what that was..._

I walked right into a grassy field with a rock in the middle.

 _Huh. This is a neat little place. Even so, I'm looking for America_.

I turned around and started back into the forest but stopped the moment I heard sounds behind me.

Wind. Something hit something hard. Grass moving. Then, there it was: a sign.

"AHHHHH SHIIIT!" I heard an American voice scream out in pain. I turned back towards the field to see a body right next to a tree on the edge of the field.

"America?" I shouted out.

I'm not so sure about that being America. Whatever it was was writhing in pain on the ground, grinding its face into the grass. It looked human, but it had wings.

I started walking towards the thing only to see another person run up to it. He looked like America's Russian doctor but I couldn't tell from this far away.

_That thing couldn't be America, right?_

I looked down in thought for what seemed like a minute to consider checking it out.

_I should at least check and see if its America right? Would it be dangerous? I should at least see who it is._

I looked up to find nothing there.

_Huh? Maybe I am just losing it._

I decided to go back into the forest and continue looking for America.

**-America's POV-**

"Mghhhpfurghhhhh" I groaned in place of my urge to scream in agony.

"Shhhh. America, you almost got caught. Let me take care of this, da?" The Russian bastard begged as he carried me away from the field.

"Do not forget: the moment they find out of your freakish features, they won't ever accept you again. Besides...I don't want anyone to take away my research, da?" He explained.

We arrived back at the place in England we were staying at. Following our arrival, he carried me down to the basement.

_Oh. I didn't know there was a hospital-type place down here!_

He laid me down on the white bed and walked over to a cabinet. After grabbing what he needed, he walked back over to me.

He was cleaning a spot on my arm; I didn't understand why. Then, he grabbed a syringe with a liquid inside it.

_Oh No!_

I started thrashing around in fear but from my sudden movements, I was filled with pain again.

"Stop throwing yourself around! You'll feel more pain!" He reprimanded me. "Now let me do my job." He finished.

I stopped moving just enough that he could inject that stuff into my body, which he did. Thereafter, my vision started getting fuzzy and my head started to feel funny. Following the weird feelings, I lost consciousness.

**-Russian Doctor's POV-**

After I put the loud country to sleep, I worked on his wings. It appeared to be only severely bruised and had small cuts everywhere so I applied an ointment all over the wings. Then, I wrapped them with bandages and put restraints that were part of the bed on his body.

I remembered I needed to take a call so I pulled out my phone and dialed the numbers.

"Hello, Ivan? Yes, I have America and I'm taking care of him. Don't worry, he'll be with you soon, da?" I hung up and walked out of the basement.

I let my better judgement get the best of me and I locked the basement door.

_Better safe than sorry da?_

I walked into the living room only to meet England and France coming inside. "Why hello there Arthur and Francis."

"Hey you. Do you know where America is? Angeleterre is worried sick!" France demanded.

"Yes. I do. He was feeling pain so I took him to get medical care." I explained half lying half truthful.

"But I saw America running outside with tha-" England stopped as he noticed what I was wearing.

"I'm sorry to say that was me." I completely lied. I stole America's wing-hiding jacket to trick these two earlier.

"Oh. Wow. England look! You woke me for no good reason!" France griped at Arthur. Francis walked upstairs to go to sleep.

England just walked up to me.

"I know your hiding something with America and I WILL find out what it is. I saw a creature flying when I was out searching with France. I severely hope for your sake it has nothing to do with this secret you are withholding from me." He warned with a threatening voice glaring at me.

After that, he just walked upstairs to his room as well.

_More like for America's sake, da?_

I inwardly laughed as I headed to the couch to sleep.

**  
-England's POV-**

**-the next day-**

I decided on making everyone breakfast this morning for my big scene I made the night before with France.

_This looks nice!_

I put my 'well made' scones on the table and went over to clean up the counter. When I did that, I cut my finger.

_Ouch! Oh yeah. If my memory serves me well, America should be in my mini-hospital room in the basement! I'll go there for a band-aid!_

I walked over to the basement door and contemplated whether or not I should go for just a band-aid. 

_Well, why not?_

I turned the knob, well, tried.

_Why is this door locked?_


	3. Revelation's Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America awakens in the basement and calls for the Russian doctor to help. What if an unwanted nation came to his aid instead? What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter three updated! I'm hoping I'll be able to upload the next 3 pretty soon because I've already got them planned out! Yay! Please keep reading, keep commenting, and kudos!!! ;D
> 
> By the way, haaah = sighing sound
> 
> I love all you readers!

**Wings of Freedom**

**chapter 3**

**-America's POV-**

_Where am I? Oh yeah, freaking Russian bastard. My wings still hurt like hell. I need food._

"England! Give me food!" I yelled out into the empty basement.

_Oh wait. Where's my jacket and why am I restrained to the bed?_

"Hey Russian bastard! Come here this instant!" I shouted.

_Wait. What if the others come down here first? That would be bad... But I still need that idiotic doctor to get his Russian butt down here! I'm just going to hope I'm lucky..._

"Bastard! Russian bastard! Come on and get down here!" I continued to yell.

**-England's POV-**

"Hey Russian bastard! Come down here this instant!"

 _Who in their right minds at this time? Silence. Thank goodness. Wait..._ _Wasn't that America?_

"Bastard! Russian bastard! Come on and get down here!" The voice continued.

_Alfred!_

I jumped out of the kitchen and ran down into the living room.

"Al? Alfred?" I slowly and quietly asked the door separating the voice and myself.

"Artie? Arthur?" The voice I recognize as America asked.

"Yes that's me!! America? Are you okay? Let me get you out..." I replied hastily as I yanked on the doorknob. The door wouldn't budge.

_Locked?_

"NO!!! Don't come in here! Ask the Russian doc to help." He begged.

_That bloody idiot is trying to keep things from me again. Okay, I'll play his game..._

"Okay." I calmly replied. I slowly walked over to the, surprisingly still sleeping, Russian man and I fished around for the key to the basement. Aha! I grabbed it and slowly took it off his person and walked quietly to the door.

**-America's POV-**

_I was so scared since England was the one I woke up but gratefully the Russian bastard locked me in here. I wonder how long it will take England to get the Russian jerk in here? He must be taking_ _his lovely time._

I suddenly heard the jingle of keys and the doorknob screech as it turned. Slowly, the door creaked open.

"Hey, bastard. Is that you? I need you to give me back my jacket." I asked the unknown bright figure in the door. Slowly, the figure descended down the stairs into the darkness of the basement. With each step, I heard bare feet slap gently against concrete.

"Russian bastard?" I asked again. The figure walked towards the light switch. "Oh God, no. Your not England right?" I whispered in horror at the possibility. The light flickered on.

"I'm sorry America, but I hate it when you hide things from me." The figure I identify as England stated with his back towards me. He started to turn around to face me.

I jerked around in my restraints and screamed, "NOOOO!!!!EnglandDontLookAtMeI'mHideousYou'llHateMeForever!!!"

I then felt the searing pain from my jerking around on my wings. "AHHHHHH SHIIT! FUCKIN' HELL!" I screamed in agony. "Alfred!"

England twirled around and shouted in concern. I then stared Arthur down.

_Oh no! England's going to hate me! Oh no! Don't look at me! My life's over! England hates me!_

I squeezed my eyes shut and sobbed loudly.

"England. Please...don't look..." I whispered desperately then sobbed similar fragments.

**-England's POV-**

The door creaked open. I walked down the steps. I turned on the light. A scream in agony.

There he was. America. Oh bloody hell. He was crying, America was. Below him there was a bundle of bandages with feathers sticking out of them here and there. Also, he was bound to the white, unwelcoming bed with offending leather straps.

"Don't...please...England...Don't...." He sobbed harshly.

_What's he so scared of?_

I slowly made my way over to him and reached for the leather binding him to the bed.

"No....." He slowly whimpered.

Then it hit me; those were wings behind Alfred.

I yanked the leather bonds out of their latches and I pulled America into a sitting position. Slowly, Alfred lifted his face and gave me a fearful glance.

"So you didn't want us touching you because of this?" I harshly interrogated as I poked his right wing. He whimpered in pain.

 _Oh. I guess he does have bandages_ _on for a reason._

I had a wave of sadness hit me like a rock.

"Why...why didn't you say anything? Why hide this with that bloody jacket?" I begged.

"Y..y-you don't h-hate me?" He cautiously asked.

_What?! Why would I hate you??!_

"Why would I Alfred? Your precious to me you little yank!" I answered him honestly.

_I love him. Why would he think I would hold this against him? Who did this to-_

"Good," he sighed as he fainted into my arms.

"Mr. America?" I heard a Russian voice behind me.

_Russian...doctor...rehab...wings...America....Russian laboratory...wings..Russian doctor..._

" _ **Russia**_ " I thought menacingly.

"Oh no...looks like we've been caught..." He cocked his head to the side and giggled aloud like an afterthought to what he said.

_Creep._

"Did you guys do this to him?" I growled.

"Yes." He replied happily while head still tilted with a huge grin on his face.

_That little bast-_

"And you can't do anything to reverse it! Hahaha!" He mocked and laughed.

 _I'm gonna kill this bloody fucking_ _wanker bastard!_

I marched right over to him and punched him directly on the left cheek.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" He continued laughing maniacally sprawled out on the ground.

"Angeleterre!" France rushed down the stairs in response to the situation at hand and to stop England. He looked around to see what could of made this country so livid.

**-No one's POV-**

" _America possibly? Or..._ " France thought until he spotted the curled up America with wrapped wings attached to his upper back.

" _Definitely America_." He finished the thought.

"You fucking bastard!!!" England screamed as he lunged at the doctor on the ground. 

 _"I'm gonna kill this dickhead_ _right now!"_ He thought as he focused on the task at hand.

"Stop!" France screamed as he gripped and held both of England's arms down.

"Why?! This guy along with many other Russian doctors experimented with America's body!!! Look what they did to him?!!!" England continued to shout louder. "I will never forgive Russia for this!" He growled.

"Listen Angeleterre, you need to think rationally here. Let's do what's best for America here, okay?" France calmly rationalized with the fuming nation.

England thought about his anger and America for a minute and slowly simmered down to a calm.

"Okay. Tie the Russian to the bed. I'm going to take care of America." England compromised.

"Okay." France agreed and tied up the man.

**-America's POV-**

_Relief. That's the last thing I remember feeling before waking again. What the heck? Why am I in England's room on England's bed? What happened? My wings still hurt but other than that, I feel great! What's that smell? Hmmmm...FOOD!!_

I spotted the food on the bedside table and I jumped for it.

"Ahem." A voice near the window pulled my attention. With food stuffed in my mouth, I turned around and faced the man staring at me.

England.

Suddenly, memories came rushing in and I started tearing up. "Mmmmrrrrrmmmmmrrrh." I whimpered out as I finished off the food in my mouth.

_Arthur... I don't want you to hate me... Even if you don't now doesn't mean you won't later..._

"Angeleterre... The man claims we should allow him to teach America how to healthily maintain his new...self and watch his growth to better help him..." France slowly reported from the door.

_Haaaaah...Now England, show me what I know will happen. Tell him how disgusting I am and how I need to go back to normal. Tell them how much...how much you hate me..._

Then, he spoke.


	4. What is happening?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and England struggle with their emotional conflicts and their physical conflics and then...dun dun dun. Read to find out more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally wrote this chapter and I feel like I will wait a little while before updating the next 5ish chapters so I can write them at the same time and post them at the same time. Don't worry though, I'm intending to involve China and Canada in my story so that will happen! Also, I will be killing off a(or more) character(s) and there will be violence! The action has only just begun!

**Wings of Freedom**

**chapter 4**

**-America's POV-**

_Haaaaah...Now England, show me what I know will happen. Tell him how disgusting I am and how I need to go back to normal. Tell them how much...how much you hate me..._

Then, he spoke.

**-England's POV-**

_America, I love you. I want to help you get better no matter what that means..._

I tried to reply, "How about we-" "Ahahahahha, how about this, you guys talk and I'll go eat!" America interrupted me as he ran and opened the window.

"America!" I shouted. _What in the world is he doing?_

"It's no biggy, I'm just getting some food!" He reassured as he squatted on the window.

"America, normal people don't get food from a window." France pointed out.

_America?_

"You have to remember France, I AM a country." He remarked as he jumped out.

_Oh bloody hell. Oh my goodness._

"AMERICA!!!" I screamed. France and I both ran to the window only to see nothing.

_Oh yeah, the bloody moron can fly._

We looked up to see America land on the corner of the roof and sit down crisscross applesauce.

"Awkward conversation perhaps?" France wondered aloud.

I sighed. "Most likely. To answer you question though, yes. With supervision from a trustworthy country, they can continue their 'rehab' for America's new situation." I replied.

"Okay...but what country? Knowing America, he would hate it if we told another country about his...erm.... condition." France pointed out.

 _Hmm..._ I released a mental sigh. _Why not?_ "I will." I stated simply.

"You will? Angeleterre, you don't know how to help him!" France rebuttled.

"I will use the Russian man to show me how." I replied simply.

"Ooookay......" France gave up. "I'm going to release 'the demon'."

"America....I need you to come down!" I called up to the corner that America was still sitting at.

"Are you done talking about what your going to do with me?" He questioned skeptically.

"Yes! Now get your bloody arse down here before it becomes literally bloody!" I yelled in an irritated tone.

"Fine." The reply was short but relieving. America stood up and took a step off of the roof as if there was a step there and slowly fell down; when he reached near the ground, his wings made a dramatic flap against the nearing ground and he landed gracefully.

"Thank you!" I huffed and ran towards the angelic looking being who was also my idiotic nation-friend.

"What do you want now?" He growled pretty pathetically as he walked towards me.

"Well...we've decided that I would supervise your training with the Russian doctor. Sorry, we need the Russian for your sake." I let out nervously.

"Fine." America grumbled.

"England, here he is!" France announced as he shoved the man forwards towards the said nation.

"Thank you. So Russian doc, before anything, give us a name to call you by." I pressured as I grabbed his hair.

"You can call me Ivan: Russia named me after all." He smugly answered.

"Okay...Ivan. When do we need to do his...erm...'rehab'?" I questioned the man sitting on the grass in front of me. He answered with a 'now' and then stood.

"Now? Um...okay.." I replied slowly.

_That was awkward...where are we going to train?_

Then the forest behind my house came into view.

"What?! You've been practicing behind my back?!!!" I screeched.

_Oh yeah...sensitive subject._

"Well what did you think I was doing? Stretching? I can walk, talk, and do anything a normal country can. I was learning how to use thes-""You should have seen him before he practiced! He could barely move them enough to hide them! Hah! So it was really rehab for a newborn part of his body!" Ivan interrupted America.

"Haaah...calm...okay. So, how do you normally train America?" I asked slowly and ( _dare I say_ ) calmly.

"Well, I guess I'll do what I tried last time before France saw me..." America mumbled very quietly.

America walked towards the center of the field and climbed up on the rocks. As he stood up proudly on the rock, the wind blew and made his wings rustle like leaves, some feathers fluttering to the ground.

"Here I go guess...testing flight part two..." He grumbled before he pointed his wings upward in one swift motion.

"Al...." I muttered with concern and doubt.

America then slammed down his wings with such force that he went soaring about 15 meters into the air.

"Haha!" I cheered in utter disbelief. _I knew Alfred had wings...but man...he looks angelic in action!_

"Beautiful!" I cheered.

_How could he possibly think I would hate him for this? Yeah, he's different but I would love him through thick and thin! Even during the revolution...yeah....even when he gave up on me...I loved him....waaait..... What the bloody hell am I thinking?! Love? He is like a brother to me, nothing more! But still..._

"Woah!" I warily responded as America swooped in and hugged me. "What's wrong Al?" I trembled and asked, blushing lightly.

"You looked sad so I'm going to let you cool off for a bit!" America said, trying to comfort me.

"Heh...your supposed to say that to someone who is angry you yank...." I responded shakily, tearing up a little.

"Doesn't it feel like old times?" America reminisced. "Here we go!" He shouted as he blasted off of the ground and into the air.

"Aaah!" I exclaimed in fright primarily for the sudden movement but then held onto America as we went blazing through the sky.

 _America, even though your the one who is truly upset, here you are, talking to me and trying to comfort me..._ "You idiotic wanker...thank you." I mumbled quietly into his rumbling chest.

_Wait, rumbling? Why?_

America was humming a song I used to sing to him...

"...you can never stop surprising my heart can you?" I whispered to the side as my ear rested on his muscled breast.

"Hmmm?" He questioned my unheard words.

"Nothing you bloody wanker. Just continue...." I mumbled until I fell asleep.

**Everything leads to you**

**People I've met**

**Things I've seen**

**What I know.**

**My heart knows your rhythm**

**From the beginning**

**In the struggle**

**And to the end.**

**And forever I'll be in your arms...**

**Hoping**

**Wishing**

**That people can't take you away.**

**But no matter where I go or what I do**

**You always end up right by me**

**Laughing**

**Crying**

**And holding true to you.**

**Even if life takes you away**

**Or people drag you away...**

**you come desperately to me...**

**Even if I fight you...**

**Or push you away...**

**you come back to heal me...**

**And forever I'll be in your arms...**

**Hoping**

**Wishing**

**That people can't take you away.**

**But no matter where I go or what I do**

**You always end up right by me**

**Laughing**

**Crying**

**And holding true to you.**

**You will be, will always be... with me.**

**-America's POV-**

_England, you are such a dangerous person...why are you killing me so much? Argh! IM supposed to be the hero!_

"England, we are going to land okay?" I warned England.

"..."

"What?" _Why isn't he answering?_

"Now now America, I'm going to need you to practice stopping without crashing." Ivan smiled.

_Ahhhh craaaap. England is asleep!_

"America? Are you even listening to me?" Ivan scolded.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, I am listening...listening...." I faded back into thought. Okay, here's _the plan: I will gently land! I don't want England to wake up all grumpy._

"Here I go..." I mumbled.

I slowly but surely glided down in large circles around the field and descended as I turned. I flapped my right wing when I tried to flap both of them so I could come to a stop and ended up flinging my body way left and into the rock in the middle.

"Shiiiit!!!! If I freakin' woke England-!" _Crap! I need to be quiet!_

I looked down at England to check his condition. _Looks like he's fine._

"AHHHH SHIIIIT!" I screamed out in agony (a/n: sound familiar?) with a feeling of concentrated pain in my upper and lower back and and threw England away from me.

"What the hell was that for you bloody git!" A groggy voice yelled at me. Suddenly he went silent.

"Huh!" I looked over but my vision was getting fuzzy.

"America!" I heard a Russian voice call out.

I somewhat could make out the British man, it was England. _But who are those strange looking people behind England with wings?_

"Help! Oh my....G- America!!!!!!!!" Another British voice yelled.

The man was being hoisted up by the arms of the slim muscular man with wings. England was thrashing about as if it was his worst nightmare come to retrieve him.

Then the large muscular man walked up to me and knelt down.

"Ivan!" The large man yelled to the side, "I need you to bandage up this one! Lithuania accidentally shot him in the lower back."

"Really? That's so inconvenient... Okay. I will!" Ivan replied, "I will bring him back to you with me after I fix him up."

"We are going to take the Brit with us too." Lithuania ran up with England in his arms.

"You bastards..." I growled.

"You are barely conscious. Like you could do anything!" The large man taunted me.

"Estonia! Don't make him angry!" Lithuania scolded.

_Oh, so your...Estonia...I won't forget this._

"Gmmph" I grunted in pain as Ivan picked me up. Slowly the world turned dark...

The last thing I remember hearing: "Let's go to Russia."


	5. First Day in Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and England get taken to Russia. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows why I decided to write this story, I just know I can't stop writing it. Here you go, yet another chapter of Alfred's path of life. Don't forget to kudo or comment.

**Wings of Freedom**

**chapter 5**

**-America's POV-**

'Let's go to Russia!'

"Waaaah! What?!" I scream myself awake. I suddenly try to sit up only to realize I can't. _Why can't I move? Where am I?_ With heavy resistance, I opened my eyes.

I saw all kinds of white. Falling white...with bars of metal limiting my ability to watch it. _Snow...well crap....I'm in Russia... What do I do...? What about England?!!?!!_

I jerked around trying move. _Why can't I freakin' move?!! Arghgh!!!!!_ I finally decided that maybe I should stop moving and look at what's holding me down.

There are restraints restraining me to the ground. My eyes wander around the cockpit to look for the wanted and much needed Brit. _Okay, I'm in a freakin' helicopter and I'm restrained to the metal floor...where's that freakin' bastard and where is Arthur?_

Continuing my search, I finally found the said nation. He was looking at me with his big glossy green orbs full of concern.

"Artie!!!" I shouted out, "Are you okay?! They didn't hurt you right?" "I'm fine Al...but are you? You were shot..." England trembled.

"England. Where are we? Are we in Russia? What happened after-" Suddenly, I was cut off by the jerking of the helicopter and a deafening creak followed by silence. "Wha-?"

"Hello Mister America." A Russian voice greeted me behind me. As I continued to look at England, I saw the said country's face contort into terror and immense fear. To put up my strong façade, I smoothly asked, "Is that you Ivan?"

Then, I turned my face. There kneeling before me was the great Russia, mass conspirator for ruining America's future. "Well, I didn't know we were on such good terms Alfred." Russia gritted his teeth as he replied.

"Release him Ivan." He ordered the cursed man next to him. _Ivan, you bastard. You fuckin' bastard. You betrayed us all..._ The man followed his order with a grin. "Mister America, this is for your dire necessities...and the experiment," Ivan whispered as he unlatched me from the ground.

As I felt a littler more lighter and braver, I tried to sit up and punch him, but instead I received a swift punch to the shoulder and a sting in my back. Russia clicked his tongue and replied in a snarky tone, "No no no, America, you are severely injured," and then he laughed. "Let me take him Ivan while you untie Mr. Angry over there. Haha." Russia laughed as he picked me up in a princess hold.

"FUCK! That hurts you Russian bastard!" I screamed at him. "That's the point, da? You'll need to grow resistant of that...or we won't be having any fun soon...heheh" he replied followed by a dark chuckle. Russia decided it was okay to go outside in mere clothes and no jacket. Well, no. It's not okay and I'm not fine with that.

As we walked outside, I shrieked at the feeling of cold needles all over me and I screamed continuously over the pain.

We then arrived at a dark foreboding door. Russia opened it with the help of an officer and then plopped me down on the ground in the dark room. Before the officer closed the door, I saw Ivan carrying England over his shoulder and walking past the entryway; England looked at me dead in the eyes and panicked realizing we weren't going to be in the same place.

He began to squirm but it was too late: the officer had sealed the entryway with that forsaken door. "Now America, what I'm about to do to you is for Ivan. Later, I will torture you." Russia explained with a grimace.

"What are you going to do?" I questioned shakily.

"Here, let me show you," he replied darkly as he creeped towards me with his hands behind his back. _Why is he hiding his hands? When did he grab something? Oh yeah...he threw me down and went somewhere...what is he going to do to me...?_

Russia brought forth the weapon he was hiding behind his back and decided to set it off to the side. He then circled me and pulled out his pipe from inside his jacket. "What..." I started until Russia moved in for the kill.

He hit me with his pipe in many places so fast that I couldn't even think about fighting back. _I really have no pain tolerance._ Each time the pipe hit me, I stopped thinking about how to escape and grunted. About 30 minutes later, I couldn't feel anything...

As dead as I felt, I was grateful when he stopped hitting me. But, Russia walked up to me and laid me on top of a counter and tied me extremely tightly to the said object and walked off. By the time he came back, I was dozing off and numb.

"America...this is what I need to do for Ivan," Russia muttered sweetly as he came back to the counter and lifted the weapon he set down earlier. _Huh? What is he going to do? Beat me? That'll do him no good..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"I cried out in the most powerful scream I've ever made. Russia had begun to hack at my wings.

"What the fuckin' hell are you doing...?!!!" I tried to stop him. I felt a warm liquid ooze down my back and over my shoulder into my vision. _Is that...my...blood? Why...my wings...? I don't understand..._

Russia hacked a little harder and blood splattered his face and jacket. I made a squeaky grunt as my voice was growing more and more horse.

"Gh....please! Ghhhh....please... stop...." I begged under my breath. _Please, make this stop!_

Soon enough, red feathers and and chunks of red were littered around me. One more hack and the weight on my back faded.

"Hah...one wing off, one more to go!" Russia replied a little excited and out of breath.

_Ah...is this hell?_

**-England's POV-**

No! Alfred! Let me go save him! Argh!!! I continued to bang on the door. "Stop that. You'll see him soon!" Ivan yelled from the other side.

"Oh, back so soon?" He redirected his attention. "Yeah, here."

There was a rustling. "Take them. I'll put him in his cell..."

"Oh yay! You actually cut them off! Thank you! Mr. Russia, can you let me observe and continue my experiment?" Ivan asked.

"If it causes him pain, go right on ahead...just don't kill him." Russia agreed. "Now, you can go."

"Okay! Thank you sir!" Ivan cheered as he walked away.

"Aaah!!!" I heard a voice shriek. The door I had just been banging on minutes ago opened and in came Alfred. Except Alfred was practically thrown in.

On the ground, Alfred began mumbling hateful phrases about Russians.

"Al!" I exclaimed and rushed over towards him. It was at that moment that I saw the sheer amount of blood all over him.

"Al!!!!!" I screamed in horror. "What happened to you?!" America shakily laughed and answered, "Oh, no big deal, they just hacked my wings off."

"What?! Didn't that hurt?! Why are you so calm?!!!! I thought they were going to kill you!!!!" I reprimanded him.

"Oh course it fuckin' hurt!!! I thought I was going to freakin' die!!!! I'm not calm!!! I'M SEETHING WITH RAGE!!!" America screamed at me. With tears in his eyes, he started sobbing, "I didn't want to get you involved with these psychopathic Russians..."

 _Oh America. Oh my bloody goodness!_ "America..." I mumbled and enveloped him in my arms. "Shhh....it's okay, you can cry." I calmed him down.

After a few minutes, he had started drifting in and out of sleep. I would have too except my trance was broken by a high-pitched scream.

_Who is the bloody wanker screaming at a time like this?_

Then I realized: America was the one screaming. "America? What's wrong?" I asked the trembling country.

"No! Stay away!!!" He screamed at me and threw himself a distance from me. "America!" I tried to get his attention. "No, England! Don't!!!!" He shrieked in utter terror. "Don't!!! Why can't I be free?!!!" He horsely asked with tears in his eyes looking at me.

"America?" _Is he hallucinating those times?_ "America, your going to be okay now. Your free. You won. Don't worry! See? We are going to be just fine!" I tried to comfort him. _I know he suffered during that time too. Please see we are in the now! Don't remember the pain of the past! America!_

"Really? But why am I in pain? My back hurts alo- AGH!" He ended with a grunt.

"America?!" I called out in fear of him hurting himself. _Oh no. What's happening?!_

"Stay away! Something's happening to me! AGH! Hah...ha....AAAAGH! AAAAAAGH!!!!" He curled up into a tight ball. "Alfred!!!" I screamed.

I would've continued trying to help him had I not seen two identical bumps that had been forming on his back grew slightly bigger.

"England, I'm in pain...help me...its agonizingly painful!!! AAAAGH!!!!" America's moments of clarity lasted mere seconds, "ENGLAND!!! AAAAAAAGHH!!!" The more America's bumps grew, the more intense his screams became.

Eventually, the skin broke and two blood-soaked, feathery limbs came into view, growing rapidly to be bigger than a bird's wings. After his screams died down, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

However, before I could assist America, Ivan slammed open the door with Russia looming behind him.

"AHA!!! I didn't think it would happen so soon but this is all thanks to the country life force of a world power!!! AGAHAHAHA!!" Ivan's laugh gave me shivers. "America..." I whispered.

"England...thank you for being there for me...I don't think I've ever told you that..." The country thanked with a look of sorrow on his face. "Why...? Why are you thanking me now?" I asked with a super confused look on my face. _Bad timing America...you almost sound like your saying..._ "I think Russia intends to use up all of my sanity and kill me off...So before I die, I'd like to thank you..." America whispered to me in a low, hushed voice.

"Now now Alfred, let us begin our experiments!" Ivan cheered as he picked America up. "Wait." Russia commanded simply.

I looked up at Russia with hope he was going to save America. "But Sir-" "No buts Ivan. I chopped off his wings as soon as I could because I thought it would take awhile for them to grow back. Clearly, I was wrong." Russia glared down at the Russian doctor. Ivan breathed in and released a small sigh, "Yes sir." With that, he set America down and he walked out the door and down the hall to who-knows-where.

The very moment I believed we were finally safe, Russia yanked America from the floor and dragged him to the entryway. "Ivan!" I screamed at the country before me. Russia shot a glare at me and spat, "Do not act as though we are friends, Arthur." "Russia...please." I begged him. "That's better England!" Russia chimed.

 _Thank goodness. It looks like he will spare Al._ But Russia looked down and whispered the very thing I hoped he wouldn't say and walked out with Alfred. _NO!!!!!!_ My long restrained screams filled the room. Before I am left abandoned in the cell, Russia turned his head and announced," I hold no qualms towards you Arthur. Don't make me angry." Then, I am left alone. Without America.

_So you are going to 'borrow' Al? Like hell! Like bloody, fuckin' hell! Your gonna kill him!_

Standing in determination, I glared at the door and debated how I was going to go about this. _Don't make me mad Russia. I will not make lite of this._

**-America's POV-**

"Russia." I snarled. "I know I know...but you know Alfred, you were the one who healed up under 24 hours. You would've suffered more under Ivan's watch. Be grateful."

 _That bastard!_ With a glare, I snapped, "What about England, huh?! Why don't you release him and just torture me!!!" The Russian country just looked down at me and rolled his eyes. _What could the man possibly want to do with England?_

My forearms were gripped tighter by Russia and my wings scratched the surface of the unforgiving cement. I had started to think we would never stop walking around until Russia abruptly halted. "America. England is here because of you. Deal with it. I hold nothing against that Englishman, I hold something against you." And with that, I continued to be dragged down the harsh, frigid flooring of the never ending hall of hell.

**-An hour later-**

"Wugh!" I shook myself awake. "Yay! America's come to play!" Scanning the room, I realized I was in a room with Russia's favorite 'toys'. With a shiver, I composed myself and calmed myself down.

"America! Al! Don't worry, don't be afraid! It's just mother Russia-da that's come to play!" I analyzed every move the Russian man made. _Has he gone insane? But then again, he had something good in his heart that kept him from killing me. Hold up! Am I on a queen bed?_

"You see, we treat our guests with the utmost care! But now, I am going to need you to come with me Alfred." Russia recited.

 _It_   _isn't like Russia to act all chummy with someone he is about to torture._ I looked deeply into the violet oh-too-close-for-comfort eyes and tried to find an answer. I ended up blurting my thoughts right out. "Wait. Russia, are you really angry with me or is there something your not telling me?"

"What?" He gave me this puzzled look mixed with pain. "Don't be ridiculous America." And following those last few words, he yanked me out of bed and dragged me into a room next door.

"Here we go!" Russia cheered as he chained me up. I had no strength left to resist. Maybe it was because I used up all of my strength to regenerate my wings or maybe Russia slipped something in me to make me drowsy. Either way, I would not be going to sleep anytime soon. _Ugh. Russia, please, just stop..._

Smack. There was a mass of pain alongside my jaw. _Did that bitch just backhand me?_

I glared at Russia. _You do not treat me like a female!_ I lunged–well...tried to lunge at the ginormous man in my face. I yanked, tugged, and jerked on my chains until I felt them being scraped raw. _This is why I hate Russians..._

"Now now Alfred. I want to be the one to hurt you, not you hurting yourself." Russia cooed. "Russia..."I growled.

"Augh!!!" I grunted as the snap of the whip against my back resounded through the room. Oozing blood came cascading down my lower back and onto my black, cargo pants.

"America." Russia whispered. "What you bastard?!!!" I screamed in annoyance and agony. Russia looked around for a moment, and then looked back at me saying, "I wonder....maybe I want you to remember what you did to me that enraged me."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER SOMETHING I DID IF I DIDN'T DO IT?!?!"

"Because you did it. You know what you did; you just don't recognize that it mattered." He spat out that last part. "Russia, if you would just tell me what I did, I could atone for it however you'd like me to!" I tried.

"Oh really?" He growled and swiftly gave a slicing blow to my chest with the cruel leather. The injured skin felt like it was on fire when the warm liquid squeezed out; I screamed in pure agony. Slap. Red life liquids came dripping down my hip as the new wounds released more blood. "AAGH!! Don't do this Ivan!"

Slap. Slice. Smack. Slap. After six whippings, my body felt like someone was boiling it alive. "Don't call me Ivan." He sharply ground out. He lashed out again with his whip and relished in my screams. "Heh, commie bastard." I half muttered, half grunted.

For what seemed like endless hell of pain, I finally found peace in the black numbness.

**-Russia's POV-**

_Amerika. I can't believe you. You are such a bastard._

The rush of water over my hands did nothing to soothe my livid soul.

_Even after all of that reflecting time I gave him... How could he not remember everything he's done to me?_

_The Cold War......_

The water continued to run over my frigid hands.

_The Soviet Union's shutdown...._

The red, sticky blood swirled down into the dark drain.

_And for messing with Ukraine...._

Soon enough, all of the red was washed away and all that remained was the dark, concrete sink with water running directly into the drain.

_And for messing with me._

Then, I turned off the water.

 _Why can't you see?_ I walked into the room that I laid the said man's mangled body in and I stared at Alfred. _Why won't you apologize?_ I started to tear up. _I didn't want to hurt you..._

I decided that it would only be right to hand him off to Arthur now; I picked him up and threw him over my shoulders. As we walk, dark grey surrounds me and taunts me. _Why did I ever think that I liked this cold world?_

While we walk through the concrete halls, I noticed something brushing my cheek; I wondered what it was until I looked at Al; his wing was rubbing my cheek with every step I took. Finally, I reached the cell door.

Ivan stood awaiting my every command like a loyal dog. "Here," I flipped America onto the ground. "Put him back in his cell. I'm going to rest."

"Yes sir," Ivan quietly replied as he grabbed Al and threw him into the room. After he shut the door and locked it, he ran after Russia begging for him to allow the experiments to begin.

**-America's POV-**

I fell with a thud to the frigid flooring of my cell. "Iggy..." I moaned out into the blackness.

"Amer....Americ...America...America!"


	6. The World Meeting.... and Problems?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So America and England continue to struggle against Russia's imminent torment and wrath. What will happen? Will the countries notice the two missing English countries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! Don't forget to convey your opinions. You all are my precious readers so please tell me how you liked my story! I need motivation!

**Wings of Freedom**

**chapter 6**

**-America's POV-**

I cracked my eyes to watch England's face morph from ecstatic to horrified within seconds.

"That bloody bastard!!!" England screamed. "Iggy..." I moaned again.

 _Help me. I don't know what to do..._ England looked down at me and his face changed into sympathy and he cradled me in his lap. He sighed, "America..." then he sobbed into my hair.

"England...help...." I croaked out. I need you to save me. "America..." He sobbed into my hair more. "I....can't..." I whispered. "I don't....feel....." I struggled to get it out, but I finally let out a strangled 'strong'. By now, my hair is sticking to my head and England has my head in a crushing hug. Because of my position, I could barely hear the strings of 'it will be alright''s come from his trembling voice.

 _I love you...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...._ I began to sob into his belly softly.

**-England's POV-**

_America, I won't let them do this. I can't...when we get out..! Wait..._ My face contorts into one of agony and anguish. _I'm useless! I can't do anything for you until we make it out...ugh...I'm so sorry America..._ After I hear his sobbing die down to soft breaths, I laid him against my chest as I laid down on the ground next to him.

 _I can't believe I let this happen to you again..._ I slowly calmed down. _All I can do is comfort you. I love you America._ I closed my eyes and wandered into the darkness of my mind.

**-France's POV-**

_Those guys have been gone for a while...maybe I should check up on them?_ "England? England?!" I shouted out in the field. _Where are they? What happened here?_

I continued to ponder as I discovered blood near the rock in the middle of the field. "Oh mon!" By then, I became seriously concerned. _Did someone get hurt? Did they get kidnapped by Russians? Did Ivan trick us? What happened?!_

I yanked out my phone and called up Prussia. "Mi ami...help me!" _What should I do? Wait? Give up?_ "Porque? What is it?" I hear a Spanish voice over the phone. "Spain, tell Prussia we need to call for an emergency world meeting!" _I need to help them!_

**-1 day later in France-**

"Do you all realize that America has gone missing yet again and that Russia," I point at the said man for emphasis, "was the one behind the first disappearance?!" Russia flashed a look between 'I'll kill you' and 'What? Me?'.

"I know that America would not appreciate me telling you guys about his situation, but he currently has wings fused to his back, which is why he has been hiding for a while. But now he is missing...and so is Angeleterre!" I started sobbing. "Mi amigo is just trying to say we need to look for them because: 1) They were not in a good situation prior to their disappearance. and 2) They were found in Russia last time." All of the countries all looked towards Russia. "I don't know what you are talking about. Anyways, I am a busy person. Excuse me." With that, Russia left the room.

"I will close this meeting here now but all who are interested in helping to find America and England, come to my home." I ended the meeting.

**-At France's Home-**

"Mon amis..." I started, "I am really concerned." "What has happened to America France?" Hungary asked. I looked down. _I honestly don't know..._ "Eliza, I believe something bad may have happened to him and England..." I slowly muttered. "France, why do you think that?" Germany asked seriously with Italy by his side. I looked down again. "America escaped from a Russian laboratory a while ago and we have been helping him rehabilitate from his....erm....situation. But-"

"By situation, do you mean the fused wings thing you mentioned?" Prussia questioned me. "Yes." I stated solemnly. Italy walked up to me and gripped my forearms. "So what happened next?" "Um...they were out in a nearby field training America to use his wings when..." I trailed off. "When what?" Italy continued to ask, determined.

"Italy, stop!" Germany reprimanded Italy's new found intensity in shock. "It's okay mon ami..." I mumbled. "Mi amigo, take it slowly." Spain reassured me. "No. Wine bastard needs to explain himself." Romano backed up his brother. I took in a breath.

 _I wonder why they are so adamant about knowing America's situation..._ "I noticed that they were missing when I came in to check on them. There was blood on a nearby rock and smothered blotches of blood on the grass in a jagged line, almost as if someone like America was dragged while injured." I explained. North Italy gave me a look of pure horror and South Italy a mirror image of his brother (save Romano trying to hide it).

Right then, the door swung open. "Hello world that cares." Matthew sarcastically greeted us. "Matthieu? What-" I was cut off with, "Listen up! My brother is missing. To hell with Russia's façade; my brother is missing! You have my army and my country at your disposal to help find Al and Art. I'm done with backing down; you DO NOT mess with my brother!" Canada shouted with a leg atop a coffee table, similar to how America was when he was being obnoxious, with a dead serious gleam in his eyes.

It took a few seconds to finally process everything Matthew had said, but when I did, I knew what to do. "Okay everyone. Let's move base to Canada. We will form operations to find America and England there and it will give us easy access to Russia, the place of our suspicions." I concluded the meeting.

**-England's POV-**

I was awoken from my light sleep when I noticed America's breathing hitched while he was laying in my arms. Then, America started to tremble and shake. "America?" I groggily asked. _What's happening? Is something wrong?_ "What's wrong America?" I shook America. When I touched his skin, it was so hot it almost felt like I had been burned.

"America!" I screamed in horror. _He's sick. I can't give him medicine. He may die! Wait, we are nations....last time I checked, nations couldn't die if their nation was functioning. I think America was left in good condition?_

"I...ggy..." America shuddered out. "America," I whispered out in despair. I hugged him close to me and begged him to go back to sleep.

**-Canada's POV-**

I noticed another pang in my chest. _America...you must be in pain again... I will save you._

"Okay everyone, here is the plan!" I started. "Wait Mathieu. I think Italy has something he wants to say...." France stopped me. I turned my gaze towards the two Italians and I found them both giving me a fiery stare.

"You see, Canada, we think we know what's going on." North Italy started, leaving Germany in shock at his serious attitude. "Yes, you see...this isn't the first time this has happened." South Italy continued, "One time, Turkey kidnapped me and later kidnapped Feli here. He said we would be happy later if we just listened. So, for a while we did."

"Then, the unthinkable happened. They took Romano out of our holding area and returned him bloodied up and unconscious." North Italy stated in horror as he recalled the event. "It wasn't just that though, they tortured me not for information, but as a large scale test. They injected strange liquids into our bloodstream and they put us in unbelievably dangerous situations." The southern brother continued.

"Wait, North Italy too?" Prussia asked in place of the (still) shocked Germany. "Yes. But, a few weeks into these tests, I lost it." North Italy stated.

"Mon ami, what do you mean by lost it?" France asked.

"Well..." South Italy lost the words to explain. "I killed the men on duty while I was in the holding room, and I killed all the men in the hall. I saved mio fratello and we escaped. The end." the northern brother gritted his teeth after explaining.

"You see, mio idiota fratello doesn't remember doing this. I saw him come into the testing room all bloodied with foreign blood and he picked me up and ran outside. Then we continued to run away. We are still scared they will come back for us..." Romano shuddered after finishing the thought.

"So, you are saying Italy blacked out type lost it?" Prussia asked still in awe of Italy. "Yes." North Italy stated blankly.

"So do you guys think these people took America and England?" I questioned. "Yes." South Italy answered defiantly.

"Someone get Turkey on the phone!" I shouted in anger. "I will." Greece smoothly sat up from his nap. "I will." Greece repeated.

"You will?" I skeptically stared at Greece. "Yes. I will even do so in your presence if it will make you happy." Greece remarked in a serious manner. "Greece-San-" Japan started. "Don't worry Japan. This isn't a silly joke." Greece glanced at Japan for approval.

"Fine. As rong as you don't kirr each other." Japan gave in. _Can I really trust someone raised by Turkey? Hmm..._ "Do it now." I commanded. _I need to save Al no matter how hard it is. He is suffering and the person inflicting that upon him will need to meet me and my guns_. "Okay." And following that, he dialed the numbers agonizingly slowly.

"Hello Turkey. Yes...I know I'm an- wait! Stop. No. No. I have something important to talk with you- ugh. Shut up. No. No! Wai-" Japan snatched the phone from Greece in an irritated manner. "Turkey! Come to Canada. Yes. Yes. That's the place. Yes. No, Greece won't be there. Yes. See you tomorrow." Japan hung up the phone. "Westerners..." Japan mumbled in agitation.

"So Japan, I leave investigating Turkey to you?" I asked curiously. After glaring at Greece, Japan cleanly stated, "Yes. Even so, continue your investigation on where in Russia they wourd be. I stirr firmry berieve their rocation is in Russia."

"Okay. Greece, I want you to work with North and South Italy on the details of their incident with Turkey, and Japan?" I directed my attention to Japan. "Yes?" He curiously glanced up at me. "Work on the specific investigation with them." I demanded. "Yes." Japan looked down with a firm answer.

 _Good, now..._ "France and Spain. I need you two to work together on where you guys think England and America are. Germany and Prussia, you should work with France and Spain but I'll need you both to do miscellaneous jobs for both investigations."

"Such as muscly work?" Prussia and his overinflated ego asked. "Yes." I sighed. "So that's our game plan!"

"What about me?" Hungary asked. "Yeah, and me-aru!" China asked. "Can you guys be moral support for the team and cook? We will be living in Canada until we find America." I cleanly asked.

"Okay!" Hungary cheered. "Ugh. Okay." China unenthusiastically cheered. "Now we have a plan! Let's get going!" I shouted.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.


	7. Is This the End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the team of countries start their rescue mission, America gets tortured again, and England goes through lots of emotions.

**Wings of Freedom**

**chapter 7**

**-Germany's POV-**

"Erm...guys?" I asked to the chaos bound group in front of me. Prussia was arguing with France over something on his laptop, Spain was dozing off sitting next to Romano, Romano was trying to teach Veneziano some Russian words he found on the internet that I'm led to believe were quite inappropriate considering Veneziano's face, and China was throwing pans at Hungary and yelling about how he shouldn't have to do lady's work, and Hungary retaliated with more pans of fury.

_Why am I stuck with such dummkopf-?_

Before I could finish that thought, I had to dodge a flying pan from the battle in the kitchen. Every bit of restraint I thought I had crumbled.

"STOP!!!" I shouted.

All eyes turned to me. I looked around and I saw that even the crazy kitchen had settled down to hear me. I finally took in one big calming breath.

"Listen....we need to find the missing countries." I started.

All the sudden, France jumped up, pumped up and excited. "I have a plan actually." He wrapped up whatever was on the laptop screen and cleared his throat. He stated, "Germany, Prussia, you two will both be scouting Russia."

Piqued with interest in a finally-worth-while moment of sanity, I pursued to ask, "Do you have any leads on where to look?" France and Spain looked quizzically towards one another then back at Prussia and me. "Um...not really. We figured since America hates the cold, Russia would probably take him there...you know...to torture him. And it's his country, so it's easier for him to get around, doing illegal crap." _Well, I wouldn't put it behind the man to find any and every way to torment the boy._

With apparent determination to find America and England, I turned towards the door. _Perhaps Russia would find a cold place...in plain sight is the best hiding spot I presume..._ Right before I walked out, I stopped. A realization hit me hard in the head.

"Mein Gott! Preußen!" I screamed towards my brother. He shot me an exasperated look and explained it with ignorance at my revelation. "What's wrong brüder? Gone crazy? Kekeke." Prussia giggled away at his own joke.

Ugh.

"I think I know where we should scout in Russia!" I shouted already irritated at his idiocy. France glanced at Spain then back at me, "W-where?" He questioned, kind of jittery. I gave him a rare smirk and said, "You'll know if I bring them back." Everyone in the room gave me a puzzled look, save Romano. Romano had this approving and proud face in response to my confident remark.

"Let's go brüder." I replied; I was anxious and ready to save the two brothers.

_They remind me of me and my brother...I don't want them to fall apart._

**-America's POV-**

_Artie...Artie.........Arthur..........._

Throughout the whole nightmare of me being tortured in front of England, I moaned his name sullenly. England looked probably worse than I did...he seemed to be broken at what he saw. He stopped moving. Not only did he blankly look in my direction, but his chest became like a broken clock—sometimes it would move, sometimes it didn't. I allowed myself to forget that I was in a nightmare. The pain disappeared, and it was just England and me.

He was dying. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Arthur! Art! Artie! Iggy! England! ARTHUR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. _Please...respond!_

With what felt like a forever of silence, I gave up.

I gave up everything.

Eventually, I found my frame reflecting that of England's: lifeless, motionless, and above all else, hopeless. I was dead.

Even so, I still watched as Russia moved over to England and began his work on him. England didn't react at all. England died too.

_ENGLAND!!!!_

The sound of heart wrenching sobbing coming from my throat brought me out of my hysteria.

I curled up into a ball and let out a painfully strained wail. It was another realistic dream of me losing England...

_AUGH!!! I CANT! I CANT TAKE THIS MADNESS ANYMORE!! I'M...I'm...I'm slowly losing myself..._

England seemed to have sensed my pain and came over to me.

"America?" England called out to me. I just continued to wail and curl up even more.

"America?" He paused, and his voice softened. "Al?" He moved my hands from my face. His face changed from confused to frustrated to a light smile. "Al." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me and embraced my broken body.

"Artie..." I bit my lip. "I need to get you out of here. I can't let you get hurt..." I whispered as a rush of pain came up my side from a previous injury. "Ah!" I gasped.

With a loud high pitched scraping noise, light came and attacked our eyes.

"What a touching moment." I heard a Russian voice eerily creep upon our ears. Then another voice, "Is this him?" These voices crowded together but I didn't hear Russia's voice. "Okay." The voice I recognized as the leader said. The voices all stopped, followed by a single, "Get them." I heard shoes scuffing the cement ground. I felt hands grab me and drag me against the concrete towards the door. I didn't even resist. This time, I wasn't the only one dragged out. I saw others in the hall being rough-handled towards one side of the hall. I looked behind me and saw England being dragged to his feet. "Wait, Ivan! This one isn't an experiment." Some man exclaimed. The doctor turned around and smirked at me. As he kept his stare with me, he responded. "Yes, I know. Take him anyways." With a giggle he turned a corner.

Despair overcame me. I didn't know what to do. "Arthur!" I begged. "No..." I shuttered. England couldn't go through any of that. I won't let them do this!

"NO!!!" My wings spread into a offensive position, though the pain was barely tolerable, and I slapped the men holding my arms with them. With what little freedom I had, I dashed for England and hugged him, bringing both me and him down to the ground with the force of my run. England returned my bear hug with strength I didn't know he had. Unfortunately, our picturesque moment ended just as soon as it started.

More hands grabbed my arms, hips, neck, waist, thighs, and calfs. They slowly peeled my away from England, and when they did, someone grabbed my wings harshly. In response, I couldn't help but release a loud exclamation of pain.

"Let him go Braun." Ivan looked down on me proudly, "His wings are now an experiment I simply must observe until the end." With a glare towards the solider who manhandled my wings, he added darkly, "So don't you dare compromise it."

"Shut your dammed mouth you bastard." I growled at him. "I'm not your pet. I'm a country, and you better be damn well prepared for the consequences of what you've done."

Ivan gave me a wide-eyed look and a giggle. "Ahaha! So full of energy!" He giggled. His gaze shifted into a creepy, evil look. "I love it."

Ivan then shifted his attention to the head officer in the room."Bring him and the Brit to the lab. Transfer the others into my lab holding cells. Russia need not know of this." He whispered to the solider in thick Russian. 

**-Russia's POV-**

_America...What have I done? I hurt you..._

I washed my hands for the forty-sixth time today.

_How much blood am I going to have to stain my hands with until I'm satisfied? Is hurting you going to make anything better...?_

I walked off towards my ward from the torture room. _Did I really do what's right? Ugh, I need vodka. Hmm... I'm going to pull back until I get my thoughts straight._

I changed into sleepwear and continued to ponder this very question into the darkness of sleep: _Am I really doing this for myself? Ivan..._

I downed a bottle of vodka quickly.

**-America's POV-**

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him!" I growled in a feral way.

Ivan turned towards me with an exasperated look. This was the hundredth time I'd screamed at him about England. I knew he would ignore my threats, but I would still try. "I don't believe you understand the situation you are in. America, no, Alfred," he smirked, "I can do whatever I damn well please. So please, just shut up already."

I growled again and continued to hang from the solider who carried me's shoulder.

The room would change. Sometimes it would be a quarters for soldiers, sometimes it would be a hallway, and sometimes it would be a dark, barely lit room smelling of something I couldn't quite wrap my finger around.

"Where are we going...?" I hoarsely asked, giving up on the threaten-him plan.

Swiftly, he twirled around with that sick, child-like, amused look plastered on his face that had me wanting to be anywhere but here. "But of course, you know exactly where we are going dear Alfred."

I paled.

_He's taking us to the labs. He's going to tie me down. He's going to stick needles into my skin. He's going to chase me with wild animals. He's going to throw me off a cliff. He's going to torture me until I break._

_More than anything else, he's going to hurt England._ The thought was too much.

"NOOOOO!!!!" I hysterically screamed. My legs immediately shot in every direction, like a child throwing a temper tantrum, and my fists banged on the man holding my shoulder. I squirmed and flexed, literally screaming my head off. My vision was going blurry from the sudden movement, and all the while, I couldn't shift my eyes away from Arthur.

_This can't be happening. I can't. No! It can't! You can't! Don't! NO! Don't come! Run away! He can't! I...! I...I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. They are going to ruin you! They can't! You can't! No...._

My vision was slowly going black. The last thing I saw was England's eyes go wide in fright and the ground getting closer to my body. Why was it so hard to breathe? Then, everything disappeared.

**-England's POV-**

_Fuck. This is bad. America has gone hysterical. What's wrong with him? Was it where we were going? What is tearing him apart? Was it me? What's going on? Was it that bad?_

Before anything else could be analyzed, America's eyes got even bigger, if that were even possible. "I'm sorry," He barely whispered, a look of insanity displayed on his features. Then, the last of the attack happened; he started breathing heavily.

He's bloody hyperventilating damn it!

The men carrying America didn't seem to notice (probably because he deafened their hearing with his screams). Slowly, as the air intake wasn't enough, his eyes started to mist over and he was slowly losing consciousness. He never broke eye contact with me until he completely fainted. Right before he passed out, I screamed, "America!" Finally, the men noticed that he was most definitely not okay, and the man holding him laid him down on the ground. Even so, they didn't release me from my hold. "America!" Again and again, a reached for him. Still, my arms felt heavy in the ominous cloud of hands that gripped them. Ivan slowly made his way to America. "Mr. America?" His thick accent was rough in the asking. Following his attempts to receive a response, his irritation matured slowly and whipped his hand to the side. "Take him anyways." What a complete arse!

The scenery changed 180 degrees at the opening of a door. A table-bed with restraints, a row of cages with people in it, a control panel, an elevator in the center of the room, and scientists attending to their respective jobs all existed in this immensely large room. I didn't know what to think... I glanced at America only to find him missing from the guards grasp. Where did he go? My eyes switched from left to right and up to down in a flurry of glances. Almost at my mental limit of anxiety, I spotted those dirt-stained wings in the corner of my eye. "Ame-," my mouth was covered up by the guard guarding Ivan. "Shhh..." He creepily cooed in a deep-Russian accent. "Let him sleep you Englishman. Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman?" He hushed me. "Mghph!" I tried to retaliate. No matter what though, I couldn't get out of the silencing hold. They latched Alfred onto the bed with the restraints. Then they tied me up onto a chair and put a cloth in my mouth.

**-Germany's POV-**

"I am convinced it is here brüder." I insisted to the air-headed German next to me. The whistling high—might I add freezing—winds encircled us and tried to knock us down. The thick, hard snow crunched under our steps as we paced the investigation site.

"Isn't this just a wasteland of snow brüder? No one in Russia lives here. The awesome me doesn't like it out here either. Can we check out the other place?" He rubbed his arms in a rough manner and glared at the ground.

We both stopped instantly as soon as we stepped on something slimy and slick.

"Umm...brüder? What is this?" Prussia half asked half trembled.

We both looked down and examined the scene at hand. There was about a 50 yard radius of melting or melted snow up to the ice layer. In the middle of the slick, icy circle stood a pole. We both glanced at each other in agreement.

Cautiously, I took a step towards the pole. Prussia did the same. Eventually, by stepping and, from time to time, falling we managed to get a reaching distance away from the pole. The area around the pole was melting and quite warm.

"Is this it...?" I voiced my inner rhetorical question. My brother, being the German fool he is, answered with, "Heh, I knew it! This is it!" I rolled my eyes and touched the pole. It was warm as well. "This must be the generator for their secret base." I reasoned aloud yet again.

Prussia poked and prodded at the pole in curiosity. "I wonder what happens when I do—" and a great rumbling completely enveloped whatever he said after that. The ice under us began to split. Accompanying the split, Prussia screamed. Of course, he had to do so in my ear. "Ugh...shut up brüder!" I complained and grabbed his arm. We both slipped and slid as fast as we could to the edge of the molten ice. The opening of the ice stopped where the snow met with the slick ice. "Well then..." I murmured as I examined the grand opening of the base. There were metal stairs leading downwards to a metal box. Hmm... "Gilbert..." I implored his presence. He shakily composed himself and choked out a 'yes'. I took one step down the stairs and into the dark vertical tunnel. "Well, here we go!"

**-America's POV-**

The blinding white fluorescent lights attacked my tired eyes. My chest felt heavy and I couldn't move any of my limbs. As I regained my senses, I realized they were restrained. The only reason I didn't panic at this realization was that I realized the hopelessness of it all. It's over. We are both going to die. It was like my nightmare had come to life. England was tied up to a chair in front of the bed I was restrained to. He was gagged; however, they didn't put a blindfold on him. It was just like my dream—England was going to watch me die...and then they'll kill England. I tried to break the restraints, but I only ended up barely jerking my wrists.

 _Damn, they gave me anesthesia-type drugs_. I couldn't move. Ivan walked up after hearing England's muffled attempts to alert me of the apparent danger we were in.

 _I'm so sorry England..._ I closed my eyes in defeat and sighed. They didn't gag me...They wanted England to hear...

Ivan began his handy-work. There was no stopping him. If I didn't scream, he would do something worse in order to evoke a better reaction. It was terrible. And the worst part wasn't that I was the one being tortured; it was that all England could do was sit and watch. I saw it in his eyes after every stab, every injection, and every slash mark he flayed out of my skin. He looked so...so hopeless. He looked angry at first, but then the anger morphed into self-hatred. The look in his eyes, the fire of aggression the little man always held seemed to have gone out. It was extinguished. Extinguished by his and my uselessness. The passion of life, the love, the happiness, the hope of the future—all wiped clean and never to be retrieved again. It was clearer than the sun on a hot summer day. This man had been broken.

After that session, my body gave out, and I fell limply to the surface of the bed. I stared at England even though my body screamed at me to sleep; he needed to know that he isn't alone, that I'm still here. England's eyes grew surprised at some kind of far off noise, and Ivan retracted his hand from the dangerous dagger he was about to wield. I couldn't hear anything. Perhaps it was all due to what I had endured prior to that moment. But I do know that I saw flashes of gun shots, spots of smoke flying, and people in all black suits marching in, concealing their identities with black masks and helmets. A man, bulky with muscles, rushed over to England's side and cut the binds that held him to the chair. England chucked the gag out of his mouth and limped towards me.

"America!" England exclaimed. After he reached me, he fumbled at the leather binds on my hands clumsily. He grew more and more frustrated at the incessant shaking of his hands and slammed his hands on the bed.

"Let me help you out here," the concealed, bulky man demanded. He easily grabbed the binds and ripped them off without a struggle. With a whirl of sudden movement, he turned around and fired of his machine gun at a few Russians. He directed his voice towards us after ripping the mask off of his mouth, "Go follow Prußen. He'll guide you out."

I heard England manage a, "Thank you Germany," before he reached me. He pulled me in for a tight, quick hug for a few seconds. However, Germany must've gotten impatient, and England pulled away. "I've got you America," he started crying. He grabbed me into his arms and dashed towards Prussia.

When the German ex-country looked at us, that arrogant smirk vanished from his face. "Mein Gott! You both look terrible. America? What happened to you?" Prussia got absorbed in the injuries the English men sustained. I just groaned in response. After a moment, Germany's booming voice rang through the halls, "Brüder! Get them out of here!"

As if snapped out of a trance, Prussia straightened up and suddenly turned serious. "Follow me," he whispered. As a group, me, England, and Prussia jogged down the hall and found a door with a green light at the top of it.

"This is it," he mumbled. Prussia clicked the door opened, and lo and behold, there was a staircase up. "This is the exit." And with that, we hurried up the stairs.

After what seemed like forever, we reached the top. When Prussia opened the metal door, the cold air whipped my face. Although England and I shivered, we luckily had some coats Prussia provided for us. As we ascended the stairs, Germany rejoined our group.

"It's good to see you are not completely useless," Germany sighed. Prussia rolled his eyes at his brother. "West. I'm going to murder Russia the next time I see him," Prussia eerily strained out. Germany grunted in agreement.

The two German men led us to their vehicle and transported us away from that frozen, wretched place. I passed out in the car in England's lap.

Then, the black blanket of exhaustion transformed into a lighthearted scene from my past.

"England!" I heard my younger self call out cheerily.

Arthur turned around and gave me an equally cheery smile. "Alfred. What's wrong? Do you need anything?"

My younger self clasped his hands behind his back and leaned over to kiss England's cheek.

"I was just wondering how long you're planning on staying." He nervously asked, still happy.

England gave a sad smile back, and patted my younger self's head. "Only a week, lad. I have to go back to England to answer to Parliament." As my smile fell, he added, "But I promise, when you really do need help, I'll be there!"

That seemed to cheer up my younger self enough to change the subject. They continued their conversation—a conversation from a time when life was easy.

The scene faded out, and I was in a cold, dark place.

"England!" My younger self's voice overlapped with my own, deeper voice. It was a voice that had a desperate tone to it. It seemed scared. Again, the voices simultaneously screamed, "England!" I found myself starting to run around in this dark place; I found myself looking for England.

After minutes of searching, I found England. England was a mangled mess, bleeding out on the ground. He had a number of injuries plastered all over his body. His blood continued to ooze out no matter what I did. I fumbled around with my hands, trying to do something—anything. He wheezed out softly, "America...."

My hands fell to my side. I was too late. The light vanished from his eyes, and his chest stopped moving up and down.

"ENGLAND!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I shot up in shock. Realizing what I just witnessed was a nightmare, I curled up in a ball in the car seat and I sobbed.

England was alerted by this and tried to get my attention.

**-England's POV-**

I heard America shout a startlingly loud, "England!" Honestly, he seemed to have been having a nice dream minutes earlier, but I did somewhat notice how he had been mumbling something painfully.

"America, are you okay?" I whispered. Really, after saying it, I realized it was a stupid question. _Who could be okay after what he'd gone through?_

A sliver of blue shine through his eyelashes as he cautiously looked up at me. Since America was already lying in my lap, he simply nuzzled into my stomach and securely hugged my waist.

"Arthur," He sighed. He shook a little in my lap. He must've been crying.

"Alfred," I whispered. I started soothingly running my hand through his tangly, dirty, golden locks. "I'm right here," I reassured the hurting country.

"England," the rough, commanding voice boomed from the front of the vehicle, "we are almost to the headquarters set up to help find you. Are you going to be ready for our questions when we get back?"

England looked down at the now calmer and still figure curled up on his lap.

"Yes. I am." He then look up at the back of Germany's head with an enraged glare, "We are going to catch those bloody bastards and give them hell."

He could see Germany smile in agreement through the rear-view mirror. "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Writers block and high school can be a struggle. I. Fail. At. Life. But that's okay. I can tell you that I'll only be updating one more chapter, and that's the end! But I hope you'll enjoy this update.


End file.
